


Bed Peace and Flower Crowns

by jesswritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Dom Zayn, Flower Child Liam, Fluff and Smut, Liam is riding Zayn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Liam, Top Zayn, curly hair!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jesswritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam having sex. </p><p>Liam with curly hair wearing flower crowns and riding Zayn’s dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Peace and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn’t really rushed but it’s badly written just bc i’m not really good at writing smut. 
> 
> anyway there's probably shit ton of errors, I type on my phone.

Zayn stares up at the boy with the tousled, golden brown curls and the rosy cheeks in awe as he grips his fingers into the boy’s hips. He pants heavily as the boy above grounds his hips in a figure eight with small whimpers and whines leave his swollen, cherry red lips. 

Liam’s back is arched in the most exotic way, his chest pushed out and his nipples are hard and pointy from Zayn suckling and nibbling on them earlier. His hands are on his thighs for balance as he puts a bit of a bounce in his movement, moaning out loud as he feels Zayn thrust up hitting his sweet spot. 

The sensation floods his body in the most delicious way when Zayn holds him down thrusting slowly but stiff upwards, Liam’s panting now, falling forward and planting his palms on the older boy’s tattooed chest for support. Mouth slacking open as soundless gasps erupt from his throat as he digs his nails into Zayn’s flesh; he tightens around his cock, sinking all the way down to the base making the bloke beneath him groan. 

He pants, trying to regain some breath still rolling his hips but in a slow, tantalizing motion. 

“Shite—” Zayn curses and starts sputtering out of nowhere and Liam’s eyes flutter open, looking down at the boy under him through heavy, lidded eyes too see that some of his lilies fallen off of his flower crown and onto Zayn’s damped face, on the bridge of his nose and on his mouth. 

He giggles tiredly, sitting up a little and moaning loudly in the process as he dusted off the petals off his face, “sorry, babe,” he chuckles breathlessly. 

Zayn grabs Liam’s wrist in one hand and pushes himself up on the bedpost, “it’s fine, it’s fine!” He protests and start to guide Liam up and down by his waist without much of a struggle. “Keep moving your hips like that—” 

Liam nods his head, rising up until the tip of Zayn’s cock is slipping out before he slams back down, holding the flower crown, he repeats over and over, until he feels a pool of heat in the pit of his stomach and his bounces up and down faster and sloppier with the help of Zayn’s hands on his arse. His cock is throbbing as it slaps against Zayn’s lower abdomen, but he refusing to touch himself as he lowers his head and attaches his mouth to the older boy’s in a unchaste kiss, he licks into his mouth and the roof tasting himself faintly on Zayn’s tongue from earlier when they were teasing and touching. 

And Zayn pulls on the loose curls and yanks his head back but not to roughly so the crown can fall off but hard enough for Liam’s throat to be strained and on display for Zayn to suck and nip big, pretty red-purplish bruises. And Liam shudders and melts into the touches as he almost forgets to keep grinding his hips. Zayn smirks around the birthmark before bitting and flicking his tongue on the skin between his teeth. 

“Uh, so fucking goo—” he whimpers but soon cut off by Zayn flipping them over so Liam is sprawl out on the bed, legs wide open, cock resting heavily on his stomach leaking and his back arched. 

Zayn crawls over him, a libidinous smirk playing at his lips as he holds himself up on his curled fists pushed into the mattress, he catches Liam’s bottom lip in between his teeth and drags it out, a tiny gasp leaves the writhing boy. Zayn pulls back his teeth dragging along Liam’s lip, making his mouth a deeper crimson colour then trails his down the younger boy’s body with his hot, open mouth then he gets to his navel and swirls his tongue around the rim the way that makes Liam fall apart. He purposely skips contact with the boy’s prick, trailing his tongue along the inside of his left thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin until it’s bright red and Liam bucks his hips in the air. 

“Please,” he pleads—practically begs. 

“Your crown is falling, jaan,” Zayn replies, fixing his flower crown on his head and swiping his curls out of his face so he can see it better, all glistening and cute with his lips puffy, eyelashes on his cheeks and eyebrows knitted in anticipation. “So pretty like this,” Zayn says more to himself than anything as he lifts Liam’s legs and pushes his knees up to his chest, his hole is clenching as Zayn grabs the base of his cock and starts to stroke it and tease it against Liam’s rim. 

“Not gonna last, Zee,” Liam breathes out, panting harder, chest heaving up and down as his air catches in his throat when Zayn slams all the way into him. 

Zayn doesn’t stop, each thrust getting harder, faster and sloppier, he can feel the trembling in Liam’s thighs as he holds them tightly in his hands, and the way Liam tightens around him tell him that he’s almost there, so he changes angles of how he’s thrusting and the tip of cock pressing against Liam’s prostate making him jolt with his mouth ajar. 

“Oh, oH,” the boy groans, high pitched and loud as his prostate is hit dead on sending shocks throughout his body. 

Zayn falls forward, burying his face in the crook of Liam’s neck, leaving messy kisses as he continues tantalize the boy underneath him with his deep, rough strides. 

“Babe, n-need—” the words stuck in his throat when Zayn grunts and gives a particularly hard thrust that send Liam over edge, a guttural moan escapes his mouth as he comes, body writhing, soft whimpers and the haziness takes over his mind. 

Zayn carries on, letting going of Liam’s legs making them fall slack on the on each side of him, hands travelling up his arse cheeks to his rib cage and pass his un-hardening nipples, Liam pants as he’s already getting sensitive. 

Zayn comes hard and deep inside Liam through a mid-thrust, he’s huffing heavily now as he wiggles his face more into the warmth of Liam’s neck, his curls tinkling the side of face as he rubs his scruffy jaw against Liam’s skin making the boy giggle even in his over-sensitive, hazy state. Zayn cuddles him, holding him down by his body, lightly tracing patterns over his hip bones. 

“You alright, love?” He asks Liam after a couple of minutes later, and he tries he best to answer. (He eventually nods with a muffle groan into Zayn shoulder and the older bloke takes it as a good answer with a laugh.) 

Zayn slowly pulls out of him, peppering kisses over the boy’s mouth as he hears Liam hissing, he rolls over onto his back before propping on his side and elbow. He stares at his boyfriend’s flushed red, defeated-looking body in awe and Liam swats playfully at his face before raising his arms and covering his face from embarrassment. Because Liam was—is—never the one who’s confident in his body appearance even though Zayn tell him every time they have sex (or love making, Zayn’s words) that he body is beautiful and it took five months just for Liam to be okay to have sex with the lights on. 

But Zayn thinks it’s adorable that Liam still covers up his body parts when he’s standing in front of him, or pulls the duvet over his chest after long hours of playing in the sheets. And it’s fun for Zayn to tease him until he’s cheeks are ruddy because sometimes Liam begs to suck his cock. 

“Stop staring at me,” he giggles in his palms and Zayn hovers over him pulling his hands away to pin them above his head. 

“You know that I won’t stop staring at you because you’re bloody fit.” He leans down and peppers kisses along cross Liam’s sweaty chest and the middle of his sternum. 

“Love you, you know?” 

“Course, love you too, jaan.” Zayn smiles up at him, (that really cute smile where his cheeks meets his eyes and they crinkle at the corners) as he rests his chin on Liam’s chest. 

“I really love that you call me that, it makes me feel special.” Liam confesses though, he tells Zayn all the time that that simple name means a lot to him. 

And he doesn’t say anything back just leans up and kisses his mouth briefly, before he rolls completely out of the bed and beelines to the attached bathroom, he comes out seconds later with a wet flannel and climbs up on top of Liam’s thighs making sure not to put to much pressure. He wipes over his abdomen and up his chest and neck so he isn’t feeling to sticky, and it’s normal for Zayn to really take care of Liam, before it made Liam feel uncomfortable but now—though he probably might not admit it—he loves it. 

“Would your mum mind if I dropped you off a bit later?” 

Liam sits up slowly, shaking his head as a smile invades his mouth, “told me’ mum I was sleeping here tonight—if that’s okay, I mean.” 

Zayn grins pulling Liam more towards him, so he’s practically on his lap and he reaches around and grabs the fallen flower crown off the pillow Liam was just laying on; it’s missing more petals now as their scattered around the upper bed area and it’s Zayn’s fault really, for banging him so hard but then, no one was really complaining. 

“You should wear these more often. You look so cute and innocent, makes me wanna ruin you all the time,” Zayn chuckles as he fixes the crown on top of Liam’s head, the boys blushes and hides his cheeks in his shoulders and fuck, Zayn really loves this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> btw liam is eighteen and zayn is twenty in this, I didn't say it but I'm telling you now. 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed horribly written smut. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> twitter: 2008ZIAM  
> tumblr: uanziamstan


End file.
